


Let Me Relax You

by TonyStarks_Girl



Series: Times With My Husband [1]
Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home after finishing a movie and can't wait for his wife to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Relax You

Chris shut the door and groaned, dropping his bag instantly. He was finally home after weeks of filming and he was finally done, but his wife was working on a movie of her own, leaving him alone until she returned.

He sighed deeply and grabbed his things, lugging them upstairs and setting them on the bed. He'd take care of them after a shower and a nap.

He stripped off his clothes, revealing his golden skin. He made his way into the en suite and turned on the large shower, stepping in the second it was warm enough. He moaned lightly as the water cascaded down his toned body, stress already exiting his body. He ran his wet fingers through his hair, letting it run wild like he preferred.

He just stood under the water, enjoying the feeling and reminiscing the last time he showered at home, a sexy smirk gracing his face. It was with you, and it mostly consisted of you on your knees.

Chris skimmed his fingers over his flaccid cock, remembering the way you teased him. You had a talented tongue, he still couldn't figure out what all you did with it. Not that it mattered, it still turned him on like nothing else.

He closed his eyes and imagined the other night when he asked you for a selfie to pleasure himself with. He was just expecting a photo with maybe a little tongue, but what he got was so much better.

Your hair was disheveled and your finger was in your mouth innocently, leaning forward and giving him a good view of your chest with the caption:

"I miss you baby…"

He hadn't cum that quickly since before he met you.

Chris took himself in hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the head. He groaned lightly and tipped his head back, letting the water run down his front again. He softly stroked his cock, feeling it starting to harden as he thought of you.

You didn't do action movies like he did, but instead mostly comedies and dramas, sometimes a romantic comedy. You were perfect for the parts, your delivery always spot on. You were funny off screen too, and a total sweetheart.

Except when it came to sex.

You did a complete 180 when you were in the mood. You taught Chris things he didn't even know, much less think you knew about anything of the kind!

His favorite was when you woke him up and were in the mood. He'd wake up to see you over top his naked body, kissing all over his abdomen and thighs, rubbing your breasts on his cock. Once you noticed he was awake you'd lick a stripe up the underside of his member, then taking half of it in your mouth immediately.

The best part of waking up? Blow jobs from your fantastically hot wife.

Chris groaned and moved his hand a little faster, soon leaning his head on the cool tile of the shower. He reached over and popped the cap off of your body wash, squirting the vanilla scented soap onto his hands and slowly massaging his body. The scent of you made him even hotter, his body desperate for your touch.

He grabbed himself again and went faster than before, imagining your lips around him, your tongue messing with the slit, your hands busy grabbing at your chest and moaning around him, the vibrations driving him mad. His breathing picked up a bit, his moans more audible as he moved himself closer and closer to the edge.

He grunted and came all over his front, working himself through his orgasm. He milked himself dry, his breathing heavy and legs weak. The first chance he got he was fucking you until you couldn't see straight…

He calmed down and washed off his cum, taking his body wash and finishing his shower. He wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist and looked in the mirror, wiping off his face. He couldn't wait to grow back his beard, especially for sex. You had once made a drunk confession to him that you loved how his beard scratched at you when his head was between your legs, hence him always having a beard when he could.

Chris dried off and tossed the towel into the basket, going into the closet and pulling out a pair of dark blue Adidas basketball shorts. He moved his bag off of the bed and flopped down, taking your pillow in his arms and falling asleep nearly instantly.

xXx

Chris woke up about three hours later, the sunset making him sigh. It was beautiful, but it would be more beautiful if you were with him at your favorite time of day. He hated how busy you both always were, especially if it wasn't on the same movie, which most of the time it wasn't.

He stood up and stretched, his inner porn star moan coming out. He walked downstairs and looked in the backyard as he went for a beer, missing East as he did. Chris had been trying to convince you to get another dog, but you always said you both were just too busy to give it the love it deserved, both being at the peak of your careers.

He sat down on the couch and sipped his alcohol, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. He was tense from the long days of being Captain America, and though he loved the role, it did take a toll on him sometime. It was much easier playing Johnny Storm…

He heard soft footsteps padding just a little too late, soft, familiar hands moving his away and rubbing his neck for him. He smiled and kept his eyes closed, sipping his beer and enjoying the massage.

"Thought you weren't going to be home for another week. I was going to yank the crank until you got back."

He heard you chuckle slightly and you kissed his neck where his hair stopped, sending a shiver down his spine. You moved your lips to his ear and licked his earlobe.

"Got done early. I pushed for longer and more productive days, thinking about you the whole time."

He smirked, "I missed your hands."

"Let me relax you baby." You kissed his neck and worked your magic.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" You moved your hands to his nude chest, kissing along his neck.

He put one of his hands on yours, using the other to bring the beer to his mouth. He squeezed your hand, "Probably not as much as I missed you. I loved that picture by the way. Very, very hot."

"How quickly did you cum? You didn't respond." You took his earlobe between your teeth, nibbling lightly.

"Too quickly. Almost quicker in the shower this afternoon."

You smirked and pulled away, Chris opening his eyes and tipping his head back. "Babe, what the- You really want to see me pitch a tent."

You traced your finger over his lips, his tongue darting out and licking it. You bent down and gave him a soulful kiss, reaching down and grazing your fingertips over the tent he indeed was starting to pitch. You walked around the couch and stood in front of him, an innocent look on your face.

"I was thinking of you when I bought this. Especially the fishnets."

Chris sat forward immediately, placing his beer on the coffee table and kissing your stomach, placing his hands on your sides and squeezing. He looked up at you.

"You better be ready to buy a new piece, because these are going to be destroyed at some point."

You smiled, mischief twinkling in your eyes. You pushed him back and straddled him, taking his hands in yours and intertwining your fingers. He winked and licked a stripe between your breasts, kissing the side of your breasts he could get to.

You ground down on his half hard member, kissing on his neck and sucking a small hickey. Chris moved his hands to your ass again, feeling the fabric and smirking at his discovery.

"I thought these were panties, you sneaky woman."

"I'm full of surprises baby, a thong is the least you should be worried about." You moved your hands to his thighs as Chris pulled the straps on the garter belt that connected to your stockings, making you hiss in pleasure once they snapped back against your skin.

You moved off of him and knelt down, winking at your husband deviously. He felt himself get five times more turned on by the simple action, and felt it even more so when you reached into his shorts and pulled out his slightly purple cock.

Ah yes, his favorite part of foreplay.

You breathed onto his cock, kissing the tip gently. You swirled your tongue around it and stroked him, Chris bucking up as much as you'd let him, as your other hand was firmly on his hip. He looked down at you, his blue eyes an inky color that increased the wetness between your legs.

"Suck on it." He commanded in a low voice.

You took the head in your mouth, closing your eyes and sucking, Chris' eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head. He was seriously deprived of your mouth.

You moved down further, hollowing out your cheeks occasionally and pinching his nipples as you sucked again. You bobbed your head slowly, Chris whining. You'd smirk if you could, but you instead pulled back, licking the slit and going back down, faster.

"God damn your mouth!" Chris groaned.

You giggled and went further, soon feeling his cock at the back of your throat. You moved your hand between your legs and rubbed yourself through your thong, moaning as you did.

"Take it…" Chris groaned, "Take it all."

You did as he said and took his entire length in, your husband's hand pulling your hair back in his fist so he could see you better. He reached down with his other hand and placed it on your neck, feeling his cock move in and out of your throat.

"Shit... You're so fucking hot."

You looked up at him and pulled away, "You can't cum yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not waiting thirty minutes for your cock to be inside of my pussy."

Chris pulled you up in his lap again and kissed you. It was anything but nice, his tongue dominating yours immediately and his teeth clashing against yours. He kicked off his shorts and swatted your hand away, rubbing your lower lips with two of his fingers. You moaned into his mouth, arching into his naked body.

He picked you up, hands firmly on your rear as he walked up to the bedroom, his mouth never leaving yours. He laid you out on the bed, your stocking-clad legs wrapping around his torso and pulling him close. He moved his body against yours, beads of pre-cum smearing on your thigh.

He reached between your needy bodies and rubbed you through the fabric, pulling it to the side and feeling the wetness. He slid his finger halfway in and pulled out before you got comfortable with it, sticking it in your mouth. You greedily sucked on it, the taste of you mixed with Chris driving you insane. He took his finger back and you pulled his head down, kissing him and then moving the fabric to reveal your chest.

Chris grabbed them instantly, squeezing them like you liked, licking your left nipple. He took it between his teeth and played with it some more, his own tongue having a few tricks of its own. You moaned and closed your eyes.

"Chris… Please…"

"Please what?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"Get one of your fucking heads down there and do something!"

Chris smirked and kissed down your body slowly, his tongue darting out occasionally and sucking on your smooth skin. He stopped under your navel and sucked a hickey, going slower and slower to your pussy. He hooked your legs over his broad shoulders and tried to pull down the thong.

You groaned. He could get really dense sometimes.

"Unclip it, you meatball."

He tried, and failed, to get it off, his frustration getting to him quickly. He instead just hooked aside the fabric and lapped at the wet folds, smirking at your reaction. He enjoyed the taste of you, soon delving his tongue inside the heat.

You moaned and Chris looked up at you, the almost set sun's light making you look ever more desirable. The purple and orange light danced across your belly, your hair shining in the light. He smiled and closed his eyes, your clit his next destination. You moaned louder than you had the entire night, clutching the bed sheets and sucking on your bottom lip.

He stroked his cock gently as he worked, pushing his tongue deeper into your core. You arched up, your hands firmly gripping your breasts. Chris kissed your clit and went at it faster, making you cry out.

"Fuck! Ah, yes baby… Fuck..." You cut yourself off, your words no longer comprehensive.

Chris pulled away slightly, his breath playing on your core. "What was that? You want my giant cock in your tight little pussy?"

"Yes!"

Chris sat up, teasing no longer on his mind. He guided his cock to your entrance, rubbing the head on your dripping folds.

"So big for such a small hole."

"Chris, cut the shit and fuck me until I beg for mercy!"

Your husband's eyes twinkled and he slammed into you, making you gasp and sit up from the impact. He pushed you back down and hooked your knees over his elbows, going at a normal pace. You met his thrusts, waiting for his arousal to get the best of him and make him lose control.

"Baby..." You whined in that irresistible tone, "Baby fuck me."

"Not yet."

"Babyyyy. Can I ride you?"

"Nope." Chris' thrusts sped up and you'd smirk if your body wasn't wavering in pleasure.

"Yes baby, yes." You chanted, arching back.

"So needy… So slutty… I don't remember marrying a slut."

"You did… One that loves your cock..."

"You love any cock. You need it. Tell me… What would you do if I stopped?" Chris sped up and went harder, making it more difficult to respond.

"Ah… You wouldn't… S-stop… Oh!"

Chris moved his hand down and lifted your ass up, using the other to spank your rear. You moaned and he did it harder, his thrusts never ceasing.

"You like that, don't you? You like having a dick in you and being spanked at the same time. So slutty."

You moaned loudly. His dirty talk turned you on so much.

He spanked you again, "I'm getting close already."

You reached up for him and he met you halfway, initiating a sloppy kiss, soon leaning over you completely, buried to the hilt inside you. The kiss went from sloppy to passionate, his thrusts calming down slightly. You wrapped your arms and legs around him.

"I love you..." You moaned.

"I love you too… Ah, babe I'm gonna cum soon..."

"Me too." You whispered.

"Where do you want it? Outside, face, chest, hair, creampie?"

"Inside. All inside.”

Chris kissed you and sat up, using your knees for leverage as he went as fast and hard as he could, making your body convulse.

"Oh shit… Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Chris moved his hand down and pressed his thumb on your clit hard, pushing you over the edge.

"Chris! Oh my- _Fuck!_ " You cried as you came.

Your cumming face sent Chris over the edge, burying himself balls deep one more time before releasing his load into you, thrusting himself through the orgasm.

He pulled out and watched as his cum dripped out, smiling lazily at his good work. He laid next to you and helped you remove the lingerie, kissing you gently.

"Welcome home, babe."

You snuggled into his side, "Welcome home, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first lemon and was posted on dA, but those dick monglers took it down so I posted it here. Hope you liked!
> 
> Here's the lingerie: http://www.fredericks.com/Pleated_Mesh_Teddy/93458,default,pd.html?cgid=li27&


End file.
